Scaredy Dance
Scaredy Dance is fifth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on October 18, 2014 to 1.52 million viewers. Synopsis A Halloween dance is held, and the quads' parents chaperone while Josie assumes DJ duties and Ricky and Dicky vie for a girl's affections. Plot With halloween dance coming up, Dawn wants to ask Mack to the dance but she's scared because of her terrible dancing. After Mack asks her out, she tries to learn how to dance but she's just too bad at it. So, she decides to avoid dancing by wearing costumes that will make it almost impossible for her and Mack to dance. During the dance, Mack figures out Dawn doesn't want to dance with him. Dawn later explains that it's because she's a terrible dancer. Mack confesses that he's bad at dancing too. So, they both dance in their own wild way and have fun. Meanwhile, both Dicky and Ricky want to ask a girl out. Dicky knows he can get any girl but Ricky is worried that he won't be able to get any girl to take him to the dance. So, he asks Dicky to teach him how to be like Dicky. Ricky dresses up like Dicky and starts acting like Dicky. This makes Scarlett want to go to the dance with him. But Dicky wanted to go to the dance with Scarlett too. They both ask Scarlett to choose and she says yes to both of them, making things even more awkward. During the dance, they finally get Scarlett to choose. She chooses the real Dicky but Dicky declines for the sake of Ricky. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine * Lincoln Melcher as Mack * Cody Keith as Oscar * Garren Stitt as Connor Guest Cast * Storm Reid as Scarlett Continuity * This begins the friend-crush relationship between Mack and Dawn. * In Ye Olde Hand Holde, Dawn mentions going to a dance with Mack in this episode. * Dawn's terrible dancing is brought up again in multiple episodes including Ballet and the Beasts and Ele-Funk in the Room. * Tom and Anne being ice-dancers was first mentioned in Get Sporty-er!. Trivia * We learn the school name is "Edgewood". * This is Mack's first appearance in the series. * This is the second halloween-themed episode in the same season. The first one being the previous episode, "Field of Brains". * This episode takes the first hiatus. * This episode reveals that the boy Quads can dance. * It is also revealed that Mack is not good at dancing. * Avery can be seen as one of the extras at the dance in this episode. She's officially introduced as a recurring character in Season 3. Gallery You may view '''Scaredy Dance's' gallery here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:2014 Category:October 2014 Category:Dawn/Mack Category:Mae Episodes